fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfman Strauss
Elfman Strauss & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Elfman Strauss and Evergreen, and Grimoire Heart Dark Mage Rustyrose. Prologue As Elfman and Evergreen search for the First Guild Master's grave, they notice a red signal sent by Erza, announcing that enemies have infiltrated the island and that the exam is to be halted for the time being.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 2 While heading back to the campsite to check on the emergency, Elfman and Evergreen meet with a member of the Seven Kin Of Purgatory, Rustyrose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 17 Battle Rustyrose summons his Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap to battle the Fairy Tail Mages. Evergreen attacks it with her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun but the attack is ineffective and Belcusas tries to attack Evergreen. Elfman is able to stop the attack with his Beast Soul. He then orders Evergreen to petrify their opponents but Evergreen tells him that it is not possible since Rustyrose is wearing sunglasses. Evergreen tells Elfman to stop Belcusas and heads to attack Rustyrose, thinking that he is physically weak due to the summoning nature of his Magic. However, Rustyrose is able to defend himself and attacks Evergreen with his Jet Black Sword. Elfman turns to save his partner but ends up being attacked by Belcusas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 8-12 Elfman and Evergreen, both lying on the ground, begin to wonder what kind of Magic Rustyrose is using. Rustyrose tells the two that it is pointless to explain himself to trash but tells them that his Magic has powerful side effects. He then reveals that when they acquire Zeref, the side effects will disappear and a new age of Magic will begin. Elfman and Evergreen recognize Zeref from the image that Rustyrose is displaying with his Magic. Rustyrose then reveals that with Zeref, Grimoire Heart will create the Great World of Magic, where all those who does not use Magic will die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 13-15 After hearing the Dark Guild's plan, Elfman and Evergreen begin to argue with Rustyrose, both sides explaining their beliefs. Rustyrose tells the two that they will cower in fear when they see Zeref's true power but Elfman disagrees and charges at Rustyrose, saying that Fairy Tail will never yield and that they are a giant candle that will shine through any kind of darkness. Rustyrose ignores his statement and attacks him with his Jet Black Sword, saying that trash like Fairy Tail are not necessary for the Great World of Magic. Rustyrose tries to attack again but Elfman grabs his arm and uses his Magic to take over it. With Rustyrose's own attack, Elfman goes to attack but Rustyrose defends himself with his Golden Shield. However, Elfman reveals this to be a diversion and removes and destroys Rustyrose's sunglasses. Elfman then orders Evergreen to turn Rustyrose into stone and Evergreen immediately follows and uses her Stone Eyes. However, Rustyrose seems to be unaffected and he immediately sends his opponents sending several feet away. While Evergreen and Elfman express their surprise to the turn of events, Rustyrose reveals that his Magic, the Arc of Embodiment, enables him to materialize anything from his imaginations. With his Magic revealed, Rustyrose attacks and defeats the two Fairy Tail Mages with his Tower of Dingir. As she falls to the ground, Evergreen apologizes to Elfman, saying that he could have become an S-Class Mage and defeated Rustyrose if she was not his partner. Elfman disagrees, saying that with he was able to make it far since she is his partner. The two then thank each other for being there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 3-17 Aftermath Elfman manages to walk, despite his serious injuries, and carries Evergreen back to the guild's campsite. Elfman tells the group that their opponents are too strong and that he is pathetic for not being able to protect his sisters and his partner. Hearing Elfman's words, Levy stands up and announces that Fairy Tail, who has been divided by the trial, should unite, fight and win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 14-16 References Navigation Category:Fights